


The One I Don't Want to Title

by fightableomo



Series: Omovember 2020 [12]
Category: Original Work
Genre: NSFW, Omorashi, Omovember, Other, Surgery, Trans Male Character, Transitioning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27638180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightableomo/pseuds/fightableomo
Summary: Day 19: Desperate and needing assistanceAlexander gets some surgery done. He gets desperateThis is a nonsexual fic, one could say a kink fic. there is talk about trans genitals
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Series: Omovember 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998235
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	The One I Don't Want to Title

**Author's Note:**

> i have been accused of fetishizing trans people before. and i will be accused again. 
> 
> unfortunately, it likely is accurate? i'm also trans in the sense i am nonbinary, but that does not excuse me of transphobia. i also still respect people's identities and pronouns and i am tagging this. 
> 
> idk, let's have discourse in the notes
> 
> also! this is more desperation than full wetting.

Day 19: Desperate and needing assistance

The surgery was scheduled and while it was everything that Alexander wanted, he couldn’t help but feel nervous. Everything was prepared, he had his overnight bag, and pre recorded videos to upload to his youtube channel. Michael was home for the next four weeks between his courses, Jay and Kigh were always home, but they made sure to make themselves available to him. He wasn’t going to be alone for a moment in the next few weeks. 

He had had surgery before, he knew that he did fine with anesthesia and pain was tolerable, especially when he was getting something he wanted. But he couldn’t help but be nervous. 

The night before he went in for his metoidioplasty, every one of his partners slept with him in the king bed in the master bedroom. It was a bit close, but love was abundant, it did help. 

And the next morning, he went in for his surgery. His partners escorted him to the hospital and sat for the few hours it took to construct his neo phallus, and then he spent the night and most of the next day. Of course, this entire time, his new dick was bandaged and naturally, he had a catheter inserted to support the newly moved urethra, so it never occurred to him that he would eventually need to use the bathroom. 

Until, of course, he was lying in bed at home, half awake, and desperate for a pee. 

He could ignore it though. Pain medication and, well, pain in general made him sleepy. Besides there was an anxious part of him that feared pissing straight blood. So, he stayed still and tried to ignore it. 

But that’s not how bodies work, is it? 

The pressure in his abdomen kept increasing. It was a slow increase, but he laid, feeling his dick pulse in pain and his bladder puse similarly in need. 

Even lying down, the weight of his bladder pushed down on him, making him feel the need to squirm. His thighs rubbed together for just a split second before he hissed, separating his legs to allow for his stitches to remain untouched. 

He must have hissed slightly because Kigh, who was lying next to him, spoke up. “Hey, you awake?” 

He nodded, “I need to piss.” 

“Okay, I mean, you have a couple of options.” 

He hummed, “Toilet, please.” 

“Cool. Can you make it on your own?” 

The blond shrugged, “Don’t want to try. I’m cozy.” 

They hummed, “Okay, cozy. Let me know if you need anything.” 

And the two fell back into a silence with Kigh playing pokemon next to Alexander in bed. 

The need to piss only increased more and more until alexander whined, “Okay, fine. Kigh, can you take me to the bathroom?” 

They nodded, “Of course, all you had to do was ask.” They smiled and got up out of bed then looped around to help Alexander out of bed. 

Together, they hobbled into the ensuite bathroom, and there, Alexander quickly pushed down his pants and sat down. 

He let out a heavy sigh as he let go.

Kigh stood in front of him in the bathroom, looking over him as he pissed loudly into the basin. They spoke, “Any pain?” 

He shook his head, “No more than normal.” 

“I mean, as someone who was born with a penis, I think the normal amount is none.” 

“Yes, but I just had this one made, there’s some discomfort?” 

Kigh laughed, “Fair enough, love.” They kissed the top of his head. “Have you looked at it yet?” 

He shook his head, “It’s going to look gross post-op.” 

“Yeah, but everything does. Look at it this way, you’re all swollen and stitched down there. This is going to be the biggest it’ll ever be with the swelling.” 

Alexander groaned, “Ugh, shut up. I’ll still have a bigger dick than you.” 

“Yeah okay. You finished peeing, bud?” 

He nodded and stood up, “Does this mean I no longer have to wipe when I pee?” 

“Sure, but you still need to wash your hands.” 

“I mean yeah, I’m not a heathen.” As he spoke, he pulled his loose boxers up and went to go wash his hands. “I’m excited to piss standing up.” 

“You need to work on being able to piss on your own first.” 

Alexander turned around and flicked water at him from his wet hands, “Speak for yourself,piss baby.” 

Kigh laughed and leaned it to kiss Alexander on the side of the mouth, “Got me there. Let’s get you back to bed before Michael comes back in here and yells at us for moving you around unnecessarily.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm actually going to accept discourse in the comments. you can also reach me on twitter or tumblr
> 
> twitter: @fightableO  
> tumbler: fightable-omo


End file.
